1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly to a three dimensional printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past few years, as the technology advances, many different technologies are used to build physical three-dimensional (3-D) models using additive manufacturing technology, for example, building a model layer by layer. Generally speaking, the additive manufacturing technology is to transfer data of the design of a 3D model, which is constructed by software, such as computer aided design (CAD), to multiple thin (quasi-two-dimensional) cross-sectional layers that are stacked in sequence. In the meantime, many techniques for forming thin cross-sectional layers are also proposed. For example, a printing module of a printing apparatus is usually configured to move above a base along an XY plane according to spatial coordinates XYZ constructed according to the design data of the 3D model, so as to use a construction material to form shapes of the cross-sectional shapes accurately. Then, the deposited construction material may be cured naturally or by heating or light irradiation to form the desired cross-sectional layers. By moving the printing module along the Z axis layer by layer, multiple cross-sectional layers can be gradually stacked along the Z axis, and while the construction material is cured layer by layer, a 3D object is formed.
Take the technology that forms 3D objects by curing the construction material with a light source as an example; the printing module is configured to be immersed in a liquid forming material in a container, and a light source module is disposed to irradiate the liquid forming material on the XY plane, so as to cure and stack the liquid forming material on a movable platform of the printing module. Accordingly, by moving the movable platform of the printing module layer by layer along the Z axis, the liquid forming material can be gradually cured layer by layer and stacked to form the 3D object. However, for the known 3D printing technology, after being formed, it is necessary for the 3D object to be moved to an exposure room of the device for performing the final curing irradiation so that the exterior surface of the 3D object may be fully cured, which inevitably requires more time for the formation of the 3D object. Meanwhile, the 3D object printing apparatus needs to be equipped with an additional room for performing the final curing, which consequently costs more in fabrication of the 3D printing apparatus and increases the appearance size thereof.